


Maybe I can help

by The_Last_Pass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_Pass/pseuds/The_Last_Pass
Summary: Snapshots of Hermione and Andromeda's relationship set over a decade. A decade of falling in love, building a life and creating a family.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Maybe I can help

**Author's Note:**

> I have had so many stories rattling around in my head at the moment, (I thoroughly blame the Bellamione coven and their Valentine's event) so I just had to get this out. 
> 
> At the beginning of each chapter I will give you a run down of the major players ages just to help you orientate yourself a little bit, it really helped me when I was planning the story. This story will essentially be a collection of firsts and key events from throughout their relationship, beginning before they even realise they have feelings for each other. 
> 
> Hermione- 19 years old (19th September 1979)  
> Andromeda- 45 years old (12th May 1953)  
> Teddy- 8 months old (5th April 1998)

_Saturday, 12 th December 1998_

Harry and Hermione popped into existence in front of a quaint two story cottage on the Devon coast. The property was enclosed by a dry stone wall that separated it from a quiet lane to the front and a rugged beach to the back. They couldn’t see the beach beyond but they could hear the waves crashing harshly in the background as they reoriented themselves after their apparition. Harry reached for the small wooden gate and swung it open causing it to emit a shrill squeak; he grimaced and inclined his head towards Hermione. “After you m’lady.”

“Save the chivalry for Ginny.” Hermione laughed as she shoved Harry through the gate ahead of her causing him to stumble a few steps up the path. He righted himself quickly and laughed too as he made his way to the emerald green front door, knocking sharply twice on the wood. Hermione pulled her coat more tightly around her as they waited in the cold for someone to answer, a soft click could be heard before the door swung open and the pair were bathed in a comforting warmth.

“Hello you two.” Andromeda greeted them with a smile, despite the earnestness in her expression the woman looked tired. _But then who wouldn’t when they were raising an eight month old baby while grieving the loss of their husband and daughter._

Harry stepped into the house without invitation; he kissed Andromeda on both cheeks, threw his coat on a hook and disappeared into the house in what was clearly a practiced act. Hermione trailed in behind him a little more cautiously, no matter how much she tried to prepare herself to see the older woman it still always took her a few moments to calm her racing heart. _She is not Bellatrix. She is warm and kind and gentle. She is not Bellatrix._ “Th…thank you for inviting me over Mrs Tonks.”

“I’ve told you before, none of that _Mrs Tonks_ nonsense.” The older woman chastised softly as she rubbed Hermione’s arm lightly and helped her shrug out of her coat, she knew better than to go in for a hug. She saw how hard the girl had to work in the first few moments after they came face to face to dispel the looming spectre of Bellatrix Lestrange. Andromeda always made sure that she let their interactions move at Hermione’s pace. _The war had left them all with heavy burdens to bear._ “Please call me Andromeda.”

“Ok” Hermione smiled and reached out to capture Andromeda’s hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. She knew that the woman was a hugger by nature, but always held back when it came to her and she wanted to let her know that she appreciated her patience, her lack of judgement. _How on earth did a family like the Blacks, filled with such hatred, produce a person this wonderful?_ Andromeda hung Hermione’s coat next to Harry’s and used their joined hands to tug the girl through into her living room where her friend sat on the floor producing multi-coloured bubbles from the end of his wand for a giggling Teddy. The younger woman almost gasped as she took in the space, the walls were all white and the ceiling had exposed beams that had been painted black to stand out in contrast. One wall was dominated by a large exposed brick fireplace where logs crackled invitingly and another featured a large window with a padded window seat that looked out onto the pond in the garden. There was a TV in one corner and a mixture of muggle and magical photographs had been arranged stylishly around the room. The floor was covered in a plush beige carpet and all of the furniture and accessories were in shades of duck egg blue and soft cream. It was the most perfect mix of muggle and magic that Hermione had ever seen, she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so at home. _Being in this room felt like being held by someone you loved._ “Your home is beautiful Andromeda.”

“Thank you.” Andromeda acknowledged sincerely, her eyes softening as they drifted towards the photographs of Nymphadora on the fireplace. She laughed as Teddy grunted a little as he reached his pudgy hand clumsily towards the picture she had just been looking at and knocked it over. Harry righted it quickly and pulled the grumbling little wizard into his lap and away from the opportunity to cause any more trouble. “It’s a bit more difficult to keep tidy now that Teddy has started crawling. The little devil gets into everything.”

“I bet he gets away with everything though doesn’t he?” Hermione cooed as she stepped around the sofa and scooped Teddy out of Harry’s arms. She settled the baby on her hip and brushed her fingers through the soft curls on top of his head. Teddy looked at her with a little lopsided grin before he screwed up his face and his hair faded from turquoise to a mousy brown that matched Hermione’s. Her heart melted at the obvious display of acceptance but sadness quickly invaded when she thought about how long it had been since she had seen the little boy. Last time she’s held him he had just turned four months old, he had been tiny and barely able to sit up on his own. And now here he was, able to use magic at will. _She had missed so much._ Hermione pulled the little boy against her chest and held him close. “My goodness Teddy, you’re so big.”

“He’s growing up so fast.” Harry said as he heaved himself up from the floor, he recognised the emotion in Hermione’s voice so moved close to her. He threw his arm around her and pulled her against his body, she dropped her head against his shoulder as she continued cradling Teddy.

“I know.” Hermione replied softly as she pressed a lingering kiss to the little boy’s hair and inhaled his delicate scent. She thought about how when she went back to school in January it would be another two months until she saw Teddy again and by that point he could be walking or saying simple words. He would be a different child. _Maybe he wouldn’t even remember her._ “I wish I could see him more often.”

“I could speak to Minerva about connecting my floo to the one in her office.” Andromeda spoke up causing Harry and Hermione to move apart and turn towards her. _In amongst all of the heartbreak of the last year she couldn’t help but be grateful for how loved her grandson was. Her heart stuttered as she watched Teddy in Hermione’s arms, his head resting on her chest and his eyelids drooping as she swayed from side to side._ “Then you could pop in throughout the term if…if you wanted to that is.”

“That would be lovely actually.” Hermione beamed, she looked down at Teddy and realised he was starting to drop off. She rearranged him gently so that he was reclining in her arms; he fussed for a moment but settled quickly as she shushed him soothingly. _She had never thought of herself as maternal but holding Teddy like this just felt so natural. She’d like to be able to nip to this cottage and spend some time with Teddy and Andromeda at the weekends. Perhaps she could start to feel like she had a place again._ “Yeah, I’d really like that.”

“I’ll owl her tomorrow.” Andromeda nodded as she walked past the youngsters and sat down elegantly on the far side of the sofa. Harry threw himself into his favourite wingback chair next to the fire and grinned across at the older woman as she shook her head. Andromeda looked at Hermione as she stood in the middle of the room a little awkwardly, she patted the seat next to her and felt her heart glow as the girl lowered herself cautiously into the seat so as not to wake Teddy. _How could a nineteen year old look like she had been handling babies half her life? She could still remember how unsure Harry had been at first and how much she had needed to coach him. Now she trusted him with Teddy’s life of course._ Once the girl was settled Andromeda grabbed one of her throw cushions and leant towards her, she carefully positioned the cushion so that it supported the arm that was cradling her grandson and smiled up at Hermione. “He’s a chubby little bugger.”

“He’s perfect.” Hermione sighed as she ran the backs of her fingers gently against Teddy’s little cheek. All three adults sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the peace created by the crackling fire, crashing waves and Teddy’s delicate snores.

Andromeda let her arm fall along the back of the sofa and laid her hand softly on Hermione’s shoulder to gain the girl’s attention without scaring her. They shared as smile as the Gryffindor looked away from the baby in her arms. _She didn’t know why but Andromeda found the girl intriguing and she wanted to know more about her. She wanted to know who she was._ “How is school Hermione?”

“It’s fine.” Hermione answered a little tightly and looked over at Harry instinctively, Andromeda had asked her an innocent question but it made her feel awkward. _She was plagued with guilt that she got to go on living and advancing while others had lost that opportunity. What made her so special? What made her deserve to exist more than Tonks? Tonks, who had a mother to support and a son to love while she had nothing. No one to love, no one relying on her._

“I need more than that.” Andromeda probed with a chuckle, she could see Hermione was closing in on herself and she felt compelled to stop it. _She knew from conversations with Harry that Hermione was struggling with blaming herself for not figuring out the Horcruxes more quickly and for not managing to save everyone. Although it was destructive, her compassion was commendable._ “My life is changing nappies and watching the Teletubbies. Let me live vicariously through you.”

“Honestly, it’s a little strange without the boys.” Hermione expanded, sighing as she slipped her finger into Teddy’s loose fist and rubbed his little knuckles with her thumb. _She looked at the little boy’s peaceful, innocent face and made him a silent promise; to love him twice as hard because she wasn’t able to stop the war before it claimed his parents._ “But Ginny and Luna are there so I at least have company.”

Harry snorted drawing the attention of the two witches; he smirked roguishly at Hermione before looking at Andromeda. “Not that the company matters because she spends every waking hour in the library by the sounds of it.”

“I missed a year of education.” Hermione defended, rolling her eyes at her friend as he continued to grin at her. _That and she couldn’t stand the way the younger students looked at her like she was some kind of hero. She didn’t feel like a hero, she was just a scared kid that did what they had to in order to survive._ “I have to make sure I haven’t fallen behind.”

“I’m not sure you can fall behind when you are so far ahead in the first place, love. Nymphadora…” Andromeda began but stopped abruptly as her daughter’s name slipped from her lips, it was always in the most unexpected moments that her grief would hit her. She swallowed thickly when she felt Hermione’s hand cover her own and squeeze it gently. She looked up, catching the girl’s eye and finding a deep understanding there, she remembered what Harry had told her about Hermione modifying her parent’s minds and sending them to Australia. _Hermione was grieving too. They were both broken, two souls lost and looking for somewhere to anchor themselves._ “Nymphadora always used to say that you were the smartest person she had ever met. She knew with you supporting Harry we would win the war.”

Hermione clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her pulse quicken, she could hear her heart beating in her ears. _Thinking about the war; thinking that somebody like Andromeda, who had lost everything, could feel that it was a victory made her want to cry._ She was pulled back to herself when she felt the older woman twist her hand under hers and entwine their fingers. “Yes well all of the smarts in the world couldn’t save enough people could it?”

“Don’t take that accountability on to yourself Hermione. Everyone made their choices knowing the consequences and that is their responsibility, not yours. My grandson lost his parents and that is heart breaking. But it means that he gets to grow up in a world without the hate and prejudice that we did. He gets to grow up in a better world because of your sacrifices, because of the sacrifices of all of those that died. You are nineteen years of age and you have done more good for this world than most people will in a lifetime. Don’t ever let yourself feel like you haven’t done enough.” Andromeda said passionately as she scooted closer to Hermione on the couch and cupped her cheek in her free hand. She used her thumb to wipe away a tear that Hermione didn’t even realise had spilled from her lashes. _As she looked at the heartbreak evident on Hermione’s face she decided in her mind that it was now her mission to quell the darkness within her._ She smiled at Hermione and raised an eyebrow, silently asking her if she was ok. When Hermione nodded subtly she released her hold on the girl and pushed herself up from the sofa to stand. “Now, who would like a hot drink?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Harry groaned dramatically earning himself a playful swat on the arm as Andromeda walked past him, not that it deterred him. “I’m gasping over here.”

“You don’t usually have a problem finding the kitchen Harry.” Andromeda replied sarcastically as she leant casually on the doorframe that led through to the cottage’s kitchen and crossed her arms across her chest. “Hermione, tea or coffee?”

Hermione glanced around at the little group of people who had gathered in the seaside cottage. Harry who had spent his childhood neglected, Andromeda who had abandoned everything she knew for something she lost in the end, Hermione who had felt like an outcast her entire life and Teddy who had been dealt the cruellest hand. _They were all desperately searching for love and belonging, and maybe just maybe they could find it here together._ Hermione looked over the back of the sofa and smiled warmly at Andromeda. “Coffee please.”

“How do you take it?” Andromeda asked as she reached up and produced her wand out of its hiding place in her chestnut locks which were pulled back into a slightly haphazard up-do.

Hermione stalled for a second as she watched a few curls of hair fall around Andromeda’s face after being disturbed by the removal of her wand. … _Beautiful._ “Black with one sugar please.”

“Black, the _most noble_ way to drink coffee.” Andromeda announced in a haughty voice as she mocked her heritage in a practiced manner. She straightened her back and raised her chin into a superior posture that made her look shockingly like Narcissa Malfoy before relaxing with a chuckle and a wink. “A girl after my own heart.”

“Would you like some help?” Hermione enquired as she moved to hand Teddy off to Harry so that she was free if she was needed.

“No it’s fine, love.” Andromeda answered as she watched Hermione relax back into the sofa and rock her grandson a little to settle him again. “You stay and have some cuddles with Teddy; he’s the perfect balm for a troubled soul.”

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went by in a pleasant blur; Harry, Hermione and Andromeda laughed together over shared tales and eventually Teddy woke up and went back to causing havoc in the neat living room. Hermione had just sat on the floor to build towers out of blocks for Teddy to knock down when a clock somewhere in the house rang out five distinct chimes.

“Oh shit is it 5 o’clock.” Harry cursed as he shot up from his chair and looked at his watch to confirm that it was in fact now early evening. He stretched his arms above his head and twisted his back to dispel the stiffness that had settled in from being sat still for so long. “I need to make a move.”

Hermione looked up at him with a frown as he stepped nearer to swoop in on Teddy, lifting him up with a growl and causing the little boy to giggle. “Where are you going?”

“I’ve organised a date with Ginny.” Harry answered as he tipped Teddy backwards so that he could blow raspberries on his stomach. He looked at his friend from over the top of his glasses and stood up slowly, realising quickly that something was wrong. “With it being the first weekend back from school I thought it would be nice to have some time together.”

“Are you going to be out all night?” Hermione asked, refusing now to look at Harry as she tidied Teddy’s brightly coloured blocks back into their box.

“I booked for us to go to the cinema and then I thought we could go out for a few drinks.” Harry said a little sheepishly as he passed Teddy off to Andromeda and moved to help Hermione up from the floor. “So I guess it will be a late one, yeah.”

Hermione rubbed her hands against her denim cover thighs; she could feel her palms starting to sweat as panic settled in her chest. _Why did she have to be so bloody pathetic?_ “Oh ok.”

“I’m sorry Hermione. I should have told you.” Harry apologised as he reached out to squeeze Hermione’s shoulder, he could see her disappearing into her own mind. “Maybe you could owl Ron, spend the evening with him.”

“No it’s fine really Harry.” Hermione sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to quell the treacherous tears she could feel building behind her eyelids. _Come on! Get yourself together Granger!_ “Besides I told Ron I was busy this evening so he has planned to go to the Leaky Cauldron with Dean and Seamus.”

Andromeda stepped close and rubbed soothing circles on Hermione’s back, knowing that when she felt emotional physical contact always helped her. _Merlin, she wanted to change the world to stop this girl hurting._ “Is everything alright Hermione?”

“Ye…yes.” Hermione stuttered as she dragged her gaze towards Andromeda; she couldn’t quite look her in the eye though, she knew the woman would see straight through her lie. She shook her head to try and dispel her sudden sadness; she had almost forgotten the outside world entirely as she sat in Andromeda’s cosy living room. _Why did the bubble of calm she had been in all afternoon have to burst so abruptly?_ “Everything’s fine.”

Harry took a deep breath as he eyed Hermione, he appeared to question himself for a moment before he spoke. “She hates being left on her own.”

“Oh Jesus Harry, you make me sound like a pathetic family pet.” Hermione barked, a look of utter outrage taking root in her features as she frowned at her friend. Harry at least had the good grace to look ashamed at revealing her secret; she knew he was only trying to help. _He was always trying to help._ Hermione ran a hand through her hair, knowing she had probably made it look like an absolute birds nest. “Ever since the war I have found it very difficult to be alone.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry said quietly, he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and cast his gaze down at the floor. He looked like he had just been called in front of McGonagall after breaking a school rule…or ten.

“Don’t go playing the martyr Harry.” Hermione sighed as she moved to pull her friend into a warm hug that he quickly reciprocated with great relief. _After all of his sacrifice he deserved a normal life, he deserved to be happy._ “I’ll survive.”

“I should have thought about how much you hate being on your own.” Harry breathed as he gripped Hermione gently by the biceps and held her away from him. “Especially being alone in Grimmauld Place.”

“Maybe I can help.” Andromeda cut in as she placed a fussing Teddy down in front of the fire and placed a cuddly dinosaur in front of him. With a wave of her wand the orange Diplodocus began stomping around on the carpet much to the little boy’s utter delight. _It would be nice to have some company other than a tiny person who couldn’t speak._ “You could stay here tonight… if you would feel comfortable of course.”

“No.” Hermione answered quickly, her mouth having acted before he brain had even composed a coherent thought. _Oh god why did she say no? She didn’t mean no! That was a really kind gesture and she had essentially just thrown it back in Andromeda’s face._ “I mean I couldn’t impose on you like that.”

“You wouldn’t be imposing. I offered.” Andromeda chuckled as she stood up from crouching in front of her grandson, she held Hermione’s gaze for a moment before smiling warmly. _Why did the thought of Hermione leaving fill her chest with such a feeling of loneliness?_ “I could do with an extra hand giving Teddy his bath, all he does is squirm around, he half drowned me last time. And I have a bottle of elvish wine that I stole from Narcissa a few weeks ago that is begging to be shared.”

Hermione looked at Andromeda, really looked at her and tried to read any hint of hesitation or insincerity in her offer. But all she found was a barely veiled eagerness and something else she couldn’t quite distinguish. _She didn’t want to leave yet, she wanted to stay here in the warm embrace of Andromeda’s home._ “I’ve never tried elvish wine.”

“You’ll love it.” Andromeda beamed as she reached out and tamed Hermione’s hair where the girl had disturbed it a few moments ago. _She had been saving the wine for a special occasion, for some reason this felt like a fitting one._ “And if I know Cissy the bottle will have cost more than this house.”

“Well then, how can I say no?” Hermione chuckled as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear self-consciously. _She couldn’t really explain it but with Andromeda’s offer to open her home to her she felt like a weight she had been carrying for months was lifted._

Andromeda grimaced and placed her hand on Hermione’s shoulder giving her an apologetic look. _She had a spare bed…no she had Nymphadora’s bed. She should offer to let Hermione sleep in Dora’s bed, but that would mean she would have to change the sheets. She hadn’t changed the sheets since her daughter had last slept in her bed, a faint scent of her still clung to the pillow._ “You’ll have to sleep on the sofa though I’m afraid.”

Hermione watched as a thousand emotions danced across Andromeda’s face, the woman clearly battling with something in her mind. She reached out and squeezed the woman’s hand gently and smiled at her reassuringly. “I’m sure after a few glasses of elvish wine I’d be able to sleep on a washing line. Plus I spent a year living in a tent, your sofa will be absolute luxury compared to that.”

“Very true.” Andromeda laughed and winked at Hermione as she squeezed her hand back before letting it go.

“Well now that’s sorted I’ll be off.” Harry announced clapping his hands together and making Hermione and Andromeda jump. He reached down and ruffled Teddy’s hair before standing up and pulling the older woman into a hug. “Thanks for having me Andie.”

“Have a lovely time on your date Harry.” Andromeda said as she cupped Harry’s face in her hands before leaning in and kissing his cheek affectionately.

Hermione was next to receive a hug from Harry, his familiar scent filling her heart with warmth. “Say hi to Ginny from me.”

“I will.” Harry assured as he stepped into the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of floo powder, before he disappeared in the green flames he shouted some parting advice to the two witches. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do ladies.”

Andromeda laughed heartily at the boy’s antics, a deep throaty sound that lit up the entire room. “I imagine that leaves us free to do just about anything.”

“Pretty much.” Hermione chuckled as she sat back on the sofa and scooped Teddy up from the floor and into her lap. She pulled faces at him as he tried to reach for her face with his little hands, she watched as the older woman began collecting up their mugs. _She had never been alone with Andromeda before, she worried for a moment if it would be awkward until the woman smirked at her over her shoulder._ “Thanks for this Andromeda, I really appreciate you letting me stay.”

“I was not an entirely unselfish act.” Andromeda revealed, she squeezed Hermione’s shoulder as she passed behind the sofa on her way to the kitchen. _The first time she had met Hermione at Nymphadora and Remus’ funeral she had recognised something in her that she couldn’t place then. But she knew now._ “I know what it is to be lonely, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little story, if there are any moments you would like to see just drop me a comment and I'll see if I can shoehorn them in somewhere.


End file.
